1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to, but are not limited to, electronic devices, and in particular, to the field of cooling systems for electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
In the current state of integrated circuit technology, cooling systems are often employed to dissipate heat generated by heat-generating devices such as high-speed integrated circuit chips or dice. These cooling systems may be passive, active, or a combination of the two types of cooling systems. A passive type of cooling system is typically comprised of a passive component such as heat spreaders or fins to passively dissipate heat. In contrast, an active cooling system will typically employ some sort of circulation device such as a pump to circulate a medium, such as a liquid coolant, to actively take thermal energy away from the heat-generating device.
As heat-generating devices become smaller, various systems for cooling such devices have been proposed. One such system is a system that employs an electroosmotic pump that circulates an electrolyte liquid around and/or through the heat-generating devices. Electroosmotic pumps, in brief, are pumps that may incorporate electrodes to compel the electrolyte liquid to flow around, for example, a cooling loop.